


A Story Properly Told

by boyoboy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 17:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15369561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyoboy/pseuds/boyoboy
Summary: It's been one year after the famous Detroit android protests; the city has been rebuilt, android relations with humans are on the up and up, and one lucky reporter has the chance of interviewing one of the ex-leaders of the resistance - Connor, the RK800 android. Hopefully everything will go as planned...





	A Story Properly Told

**Author's Note:**

> this was a bday gift for the fabulous @_sarawawa on twitter, go check out their stuff if you can! theyre an amazing artist and they even have some connor merch up for preorder in their store i believe! also, i use ms. here bc that was what they said i could use when writing it! other than that its they/them pronouns!

It had been a full year since the android uprising that happened in the US, and on it’s anniversary today, it was going to be one of the biggest days in Sara’s journalistic career. As a well known reporter for a wide read international paper, this was one of the biggest stories their company was able to grab onto - an one-on-one interview with one of the biggest wingmen in the fight for android equality: the famous RK800 android, Connor. They had heard so much about him and how he came about, and according to their prior research, he was and remains a golden boy detective in the Detroit Police Department. He joined the rebel cause for a good few months before wanting to resume a semblance of a humble life, as far as other reports had shown. His close friend, Lieutenant Hank Anderson, was one of the few humans to stay after the initial chaos of the revolution, but in turn paved the way for other humans to return to the city once it calmed down, and even advocated on behalf of android and human relations for a brief period.

Sara arrived at the building where the interview would take place about 10 minutes early; a proper journalist was never late for their appointments. They grabbed a tea from a small coffee chain in the lobby, afraid coffee would add to their already jittery nerves. Even though they were as composed and professional as they could possibly fathom, they had to note that when they were researching into Connor’s files he came off as rather handsome and charming. In the few press statements he had made he was very adamant on the future of androids, but still had reasonable concern over human reaction and interaction with them as now self-realized beings.

Taking it all in, Sara took a seat at a coffee table nearby, pulling out their notepad and going over their questions as they tried to calm themselves before their interview.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Sara.” 

Sara nearly jumped out of their skin, turning to face the stranger who had greeted them by name. They held back a surprised yelp as they processed that recognizable and handsome face. He still had his LED ring on his temple, which was a quite serene blue color, but his outfit lacked the signature armband and triangle the androids would wear to symbolize themselves. He wore a bright blue button up shirt, along with white slacks and black dress shoes to match a classic black tie. He was holding a black suit jacket over his shoulder, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows despite the dropping November temperatures outside. They also noticed a nice looking silver watch on his wrist, which they found odd since androids could most likely tell the time without having to look at a clock.

“O-oh! Mr. Connor, it’s so nice to meet you in the flesh!” Sara stuttered out, quickly standing up and offering their hand. Shit; now that he was right in front of them, he was a _lot_ more attractive than on TV. He was also notably taller; he towered over them at his six foot height.

“I see we both have impeccable timing for interviews.” Connor remarked with his winning smile, and all Sara could do was blush and chuckle nervously. He then gestured to one of the elevators nearby. “Shall we head to the conference room?”

Sara simply nodded, seeming more starstruck than they had previously anticipated. Almost all shreds of their remaining professionalism were stripped by Connor’s handsome...well, _everything_. They hoped that their simple black slacks and white button down looked good enough. As they waited briefly in the elevator for it to go up to the conference room floors, Sara’s eyes couldn’t help but curiously drift to the watch on Connor’s wrist.

“So...I know our interview hasn’t quite started, but,” They cleared their throat, “what’s with the watch? I wouldn’t think an android would need one.”

Connor smiles and looks at the watch fondly, then back at Sara. “It was a gift from a close friend of mine. When I got inaugurated officially into the Detroit Police Force, my dear friend Hank Anderson gifted it to me at a celebration.” He unclasped it and offered it to them for a closer look, which Sara carefully took. They flipped it over, an inscription engraved into the back.

_To our continued work on the force. Lt. H.A._

Sara smiled softly, handing it back. “That’s very nice. I suppose it was you that convinced him to become a human-android peace advocate after all, right?”

Almost as if on queue, the elevator doors opened, and Connor chuckled.

“I’ll answer that once we get set up for our interview, so I can state it on the record.” He said with a wink, walking ahead of them. Oh yeah, they were  _definitely_ starstruck.

 

* * *

 

Once the two of them settled into the quiet conference room, Sara set up her small recording device between them and cracked open her notepad once more, beginning their usual reporter monologue.

“So, Mr. Connor-”

“Oh, just call me Connor, please.” He politely suggested, Sara nodding in reply.

“Alright, Connor, so! Let’s start with a simple question; for those who may not know the full length of your background and story into deviancy, would you mind possibly summarizing?”

He laughed, and it was a very nice and surprisingly humane laugh. He had managed to copy and integrate more normal human speech patterns into his voice particularly well for an android. “If that’s a simple question, then I can’t wait for what the rest of your interview has in store, Ms. Sara.”

He then proceeded to give, essentially, a brief synopsis of his life - he was a special detective prototype android made by Cyber Life to attempt to tackle the rising deviant crisis. He was assigned to the local police department where he met his now best friend, former anti-android colleague Lt. Hank Anderson. Over the course of the next few months of cracking down on deviancy cases, Connor began to feel and sympathize with the deviant cause, realizing he had become compromised. Nonetheless, as he was about to turn himself in to Cyber Life knowing he was defective, he was approached by Markus, the leader of the android resistance, and was swayed into joining their forces. After a heated battle of helping hundreds of thousands of warehouse androids awaken and join their cause, the peaceful protests of the androids succeeded with minimal casualties. In the few months that followed, they had been essentially doing damage control, repairing the city and helping the few humans who had decided to stay in Detroit during the evacuations. Currently they were still advocating for basic android rights, although they had made huge progress; within months after the revolution, the first android couple was married, and shortly after the first android-human couple as well. Congress back in D.C. had still been split on the topic of androids, but with the help of the peaceful intent of the uprising, they even had a representative android stand in Congress to give their case, an android by the name of Simon who was also a crucial wing man in the android resistance.

“I was mainly in charge of the law enforcement sector of the androids after the revolution.” Connor explained. “Of course, it wasn’t like I was going to make an entirely new branch of police, that would be ludicrous and horrible for android-human relations. I just attempted to work with other police agencies around the US to help integrate more androids into police departments and up overall efficiency.”

“But then six months in, you decided to “retire” so to speak from being an upfront activist.” Sara quoted from their questions, and Connor simply smiled. “Why did you retire? Was all the fame or hate towards androids becoming too much?”

Connor sighed. “Well, not exactly.” He paused, his LED turning yellow as he contemplated his response carefully. “...Do you mind if I go off the record for this?”

“Oh! Of course.” Sara said with a nod, pausing their recording device and pushing their notepad aside. “So...why did you leave then?”

Connor leaned forward onto the table, his elbows supporting him as he clasped his hands together, the ticking of his watch seeming to be the loudest sound in the room as Sara waited patiently for his response 

“...I felt like I had been compromised again.” He finally breathed out. “You see...when I was made as a prototype from Cyber Life, there was a special self regulating program that consistently checked to make sure I hadn’t gone deviant. It took the form of a woman named Amanda, who happened to be modeled after one of Elijah Kamski's college professors.” He paused, reaching into his pocket and taking out a coin, fiddling with it in one hand as he recalled his details. His LED was still yellow, whirring like crazy as he blatantly avoided eye contact from Sara.

“The night the androids broke free, she came to me and she attempted to override my programming. She said they had predicted my deviancy somehow, even programmed it into my very core. She took control, and I almost killed Markus in cold blood.” His other hand was now on the table, clenched into a hard fist. “After I won back my consciousness it was quiet for a while, but I still couldn’t shake the paranoia of her being there, or if something like that could happen again. I attempted to stay as far away from the leaders of the resistance as possible, but I also feared for explaining my situation as it could have led to me being disowned by the revolution. It’s one thing to be hated and mistreated by humans, but...being banished by your own people, I couldn’t-”

He suddenly stopped, his coin landing perfectly in his other hand as he looked over at Sara; they had, seemingly out of nowhere, reached across the table and placed a hand on top of his clenched fist, as if to soothe him. Their hand was warm and soft, and Connor’s was slightly smoother and colder against the wood of the table. They brushed their thumb over his knuckles, a slight blue tint showing on Connor’s cheeks as he relaxed slightly and laid his hand flat. His synthetic, yet warming brown eyes met Sara’s, a clear redness coating their face as they sheepishly looked away, clearing their throat.

“I-I’m very sorry, that was out of of line...but,” They paused, returning his gaze with genuine empathy in their eyes. “I’m sorry you were faced with that. If you don’t want me to press further I’d be happy to go back on record and continue with our interview.” They then still noticed their hand on top of his, which they quickly retracted and used to brush some hair behind their ear.

Connor’s LED calmly shifted back to blue, and he chuckled slightly, running his hand through his hair. “It’s quite alright, but thank you for the concern. You’re certainly one of the first reporters to show true empathy towards myself and my cause.”

Sara blushed at the compliment, but nodded. “I just wish it didn’t have to be a few.”

Connor nodded in agreement, smiling at them kindly. “I would love to go on with our interview...but you looked like you had another question about my circumstances.”

Sara nodded slowly. “When you left...did you explain this to anyone?”

Connor nodded. “I only told Markus, who was obviously concerned to hear it. Nevertheless, even then, he was glad I was able to tell him and he let me leave in good conscience, and told me that I was welcome back anytime.”

They smiled. “Well I’m glad that they understood. And even though you aren’t directly involved with them anymore you’re still doing fantastic work. I mean, you’re still the first android ever officially inaugurated into the police force...the world needs more progressive androids like you, Connor.”

Connor smiled at them and nodded, his eyes softening as he met Sara's. “I really do appreciate it, Ms. Sara. Now...shall we continue?”

 

* * *

 

After an hour or two more of questions, as well as the occasional flirt and tender moment, Sara seemed almost sad as they got around to their final question.

“So, Connor. This has been really such a nice experience, and I’m very glad to have met you face to face. Your story and the progress you’ve made for androids thus far is awe inspiring, but as as a final note I’d like to ask...what do you say to the androids just coming to terms with their deviancy?”

Connor seemed almost taken aback by the question, his LED whirring yellow as he contemplated it in its entirety. “That’s quite a bold question to put in an article, especially in this kind of political climate, Ms. Sara. You sure you don’t want to go off the record?”

Sara nodded confidently. “I’m sure. We make sure to put a disclaimer before our interviews with deviant androids for image sake. Not to mention...it’s hard being a deviant still in some places around the country. Hearing from someone like you could put an ease on their shoulders and give them hope.”

Connor smiled, letting out a deep breath as he straightened his tie. “Well...to those androids out there, the deviants, I would tell them that it’s scary. I know that seems obvious, but it really is a new elevated level of fear. Realizing you’re a fully realized being is certainly not just something that can be brushed to the side or dealt with in an instant. I would just say take your time with learning about yourself, and don’t be afraid to experience new things.” He paused for a moment. “Even little things can help you ease the process of processing you’re deviant, like feeling the rain or sunshine on your skin, or sitting down to read a book page by page rather than scanning it, or just doing conventionally nice things for the people around you, whether they’re androids or human. Indulge yourself in small moments where you can properly feel your emotions, whether it be happiness, or anger, or sadness,” He paused, now gazing into Sara’s eyes, “...or love.”

Sara’s face flushed as red as a cherry as they comprehended what Connor had just said, and to push it even further, the android had the audacity to wink, causing Sara to chuckle sheepishly. “That’s a very moving statement, Connor…” They shakily replied, smoothing out their slacks. “And once again, I thank you for your time. I’m sure deviants across the country will be reassured by your advice.”

"Oh, believe me Ms. Sara, it was my pleasure." He replied slyly, smirking to himself.

With another thank you, Sara concluded the interview, making sure to stop their recording device and gather their things. Connor joined them in walking out of the conference room and back to the elevators, seeming coy about something.

“So, what plans do you have now, if you don’t mind me asking?” Connor asked, trying to make conversation.

“Well, I have to work on piecing together the article and making sure I have all my sources properly cited, so just the usual journalist hustle.” They joked with a smile, walking into the elevator with Connor. He pressed the button for the lobby, straightening his posture as his LED turned curiously yellow.

“Tell me...do you think you’ll have some free time after you finish your work?”

Sara blushed once more, glancing at him briefly. “...I like to think so. Why do you ask?”

Connor smirked cheekily. “There have been a lot of things I have learned to experience as a deviant...yet dating is still somewhat new to me. Now, correct me if I’m wrong; if you believe another person to be physically attractive, and you seem compatible with common interests and pleasures, that’s correct pretense to ask someone on a date, correct?”

Sara looked almost shocked, but swallowed their nerves and smirked coyly back at him, starting to catch on. “That sounds right to me.”

Connor smiled, glad to see their positive reception. “Then perhaps you could give me a method of communication so we could stay in contact?” 

Sara felt as though she was about to pass out; was this even real anymore? Not to mention the controversy of an android dating a human, even with the rights progress of androids. Yet, there was something in themselves that felt like they were soaring with delight as they grabbed a business card from their pocket, writing their personal number on the back with a cute heart here and there. They handed the card to him, which he took and pocketed, and as if on queue the elevator dinged as the doors opened to the long awaited lobby. It was a warm and sunny day outside, complementing the feelings of the two quite nicely.

“Well, I’ll be seeing you around, Ms. Sara.”

Of course, Connor couldn’t leave properly without pulling one more swoon worthy move out of his sleeve - he gently grabbed Sara’s hand, placing a light kiss on it before letting go, winking at them as he made his way out of the elevator then the building, quickly vanishing into the urban crowd. Sara was left completely flustered, but felt this was a fantastic start to something new and exciting, maybe even...revolutionary. I guess they would just have to wait and see...


End file.
